Kowareta (Broken)
by psycho-uchiha
Summary: Naruto is the center of chaos, and at the age of seven, he snaps after a torturous birthday and another attempt at his life fails, where the spark of insanity is ignited. Has fighting styles from Avatar Last Air Bender. Inspiration comes from The True Horror of Konoha so some bits might seem similar in some ways. Gore/Blood lust/AU/Dark-Insane Naruto/OOC Sasuke... (rest in story)
1. Prologue

**Note! This is a reload, I edited some things and made Sasuke and Itachi have a sister :) No longer Tsubaki Shii, but Tsubaki Uchiha.**

Author's Note; First third person project since ... 2008-2010, I hope it's good!

Warning!; Gore/Blood lust/AU/Dark-Insane Naruto/OOC Sasuke (No Uchiha Massacre) and a completely OOC Kyuubi! Kyuubi will have lost all hatred unless it's towards the people who caused his jailor such harm, physically, emotionally or mentally. Very protective too.

Shoudai civilian merchant clan will have a Ninja upstart (Like in Sakura's case) and that will come up later. As for looks for the child, I'll also put up in the chapter it comes up in for I'm still thinking about how she's going to look right now.

There's no pairings in this story, just to let you all know. And yes, I'm going to be rewriting Mistress Mary quite Contrary nursery rhyme to fit the story and this world. I hope everyone likes it! I'll be creating my own stuff for Naruto to say randomly after that one

And before I forget, you'll see something in Japanese, here's the translation before you read; Chakra no Yousa Sousa (Translation; Chakra Element Manipulation) Doton; Earth, Suiton; Water, Katon; Fire, Fuuton; Wind, Raiton; Lightning; Hyoton; Ice and Futton; Boil.

At first, I was going to have just the four elements and no sub elements like the kekkei genkai already used, but that'd be too similar to Avatar so I changed it up a bit :) I hope you all enjoy!

_**Prologue**_

_**The Nightmare Begins … Eight Years Earlier**_

Naruto couldn't help it, he was six years old, and he couldn't help but notice how everyone in the village hated him. Well, except for jiji, he loved jiji, because jiji always saw him as a somebody and wouldn't spit on him, look at him with a cold stare, glare at him with icy hatred. No, jiji looked at him with kindness, something the six year old boy hadn't known until last year when jiji found him in an alley, freezing and sick because he had been in the weather.

From then on, Naruto was fond of jiji, even though the old man was always busy.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, what's on your mind?" The old man, known to Naruto as jiji but to others as Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, asked from behind his desk that was piled high with paperwork that needed to be sorted out before the end of the day.

"Jiji-san, may I have my own place?" The six year old asked, suddenly shocking the old man who nearly dropped his pipe at the question, but he remained calm and sighed heavily.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun?" He asked the small boy, and when the boy nodded with a wide grin on his face, the old man sighed as he stood up out of his comfy chair and picked up the six year old, then walked to the roof of the Hokage office and the two stayed there for a little bit, watching over the scenery of the village as it bustled with life.

"Jiji … why does no one like me?" Naruto asked in a low voice, a voice that sounded older than it should have been and it broke the Hokage's heart every time he heard Naruto speak like that.

"I don't know Naruto, I don't know." He said, but he knew, of course, but by decree, he wouldn't tell the six year old until he knew he could handle the truth. And since he knew Naruto well in the year he took him in, he knew Naruto would forgive him for not telling him right away.

Later that day, Jiji decided that Naruto could at least have an apartment close by so that he could be watched over closely because, as a civilian at the moment, he couldn't have ANBU guards. Hence, the close location even though it was a couple blocks away towards the east of the Hokage tower. It was the best he could do.

"Here's your new home, Naruto-kun." The Hokage smiled as he brought the six year old to the furnished, but small, studio apartment that was complete with a bed already made, dressers already filled with clothes for the growing boy -even though it was small- and a refrigerator filled with food that the Hokage would have filled once a week with someone he hired -though very secretly- as a body guard to the young blonde haired, blue eyed boy as the Hokage set the boy down and watched him run around his new home giggling happily.

Smiling, the Hokage stepped in and closed the door, he could stay here for about an hour before he had to get back to his office and clock out of work for the day, the paperwork finished with thanks of his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He couldn't also help but have one of his clones have fun with Naruto for a little bit, he is a kid after all.

"Thank you jiji-san!" The six year old laughed loudly, running up to the Hokage and clung to one of his legs in happiness.

Hiruzen only smiled and rubbed the little boy's blonde hair before he showed Naruto that there was a television on top of his dresser at the foot of his bed where also there was a bucket filled with toys that the child had played with in his office, and spent his hour playing with the boy and making him a healthy dinner of baked fish, rice, omelet and stir fried vegetables before he left, knowing full well that Naruto would clean up after himself, make sure everything was put back where it was, cleaned. He raised a good boy, after all, in the year that Naruto stayed with him.

Though, Naruto, once he knew jiji was far out of sight, let the smile fade from his lips, let down the mask he tried to hold onto for so long for the old man that helped him so much, and slowly ate the food he made. But after a few bites, he couldn't stomach anymore because of his guilt in lying to the only person that cared for him, by saying he was happy.

**XXX XXX XXX**

It didn't take long for the villagers to find out that the blonde haired, blue eyed boy got himself an apartment thanks to the Hokage, but the ones that were really against it, grew angry at the fact that the "child" was doing nothing but milking everything that their leader had for selfish reasons. And the ones that truly despised the child, wanted to do something about it.

So, after a month of Naruto living on his own, proving that he can take care of himself to Jiji-san, and proving very well, still had yet to notice that there was a guard watching his every move to make sure he was safe from harm. Though the guard knew he couldn't be known to the boy because then -both the ANBU and Sarutobi- would know that Naruto would think that Jiji-san didn't trust him at all and start to grow distant.

There had been two break ins on Naruto's small studio apartment -both while the boy wasn't home- three kidnappings while the ANBU was trying to be out of sight of the blue eyed boy and the ANBU cursed himself for letting it happen at all. But at least Naruto was found safe and hadn't been hurt yet. Naruto had also been found beaten when the ANBU once lost sight of the boy when Naruto was running around the village chasing a cat with a ribbon on its right ear, laughing like the child he is.

But what happened next, when it was October 10th, was nothing no one looked forward to.

It had been a normal day, Hiruzen was told early morning that he had a meeting around five because the civilian council had wanted to talk to him about some village remodeling that also required the heads of all clans to be there as well because it'd affect them as well.

So far, the day went well, Hiruzen even got his paperwork done earlier than usual thanks to his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and all he could think about was how he'd spend the evening after his meeting with Naruto before calling it a day.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Naruto, who had chased the cat with a ribbon on her right ear once again through the entire village, was exhausted and passed out on his bed, curled in a ball and sucking on his thumb like any child his age would do, except for whimpering painfully and in terror in his sleep. And the look on his face, made the ANBU guard he had want to jump from his hiding place to see if he was okay, but Sarutobi-Hokage would just get furious, and he had seen Sarutobi-Hokage furious before, and he never wanted to see that again. At least it wasn't as bad as when his old, departed sensei when he was beyond the ark of rage … especially with his girlfriend. Just the memory of her anger sent a shudder down his spine.

Turning in his sleep, Naruto frowned, face scrunched up in what could be seen as pain, but if they could only see what the boy was dreaming.

_Naruto shivered, where he was, was very cold and all he could do, was follow the sound of dripping water down a tunnel where there was a glowing red light. Honestly, Naruto didn't want to go there, but usually red associated with heat, and if there was heat, he'd go there straight away, no matter what the danger._

_ When Naruto reached the end of the tunnel, he gasped when he saw a large, open space with water on the floor that reached half way up his shins and before him, was a giant cage that the bars were spread wide enough for three of him to fit through, but he reluctantly stayed away, especially when a gigantic eyeball opened up and stared right at him, though to him, it was almost like it stared right through him._

_** "So, you were finally able to make it here, I congratulate you on that matter. No one as young as you usually find me so quickly inside their mindscape."**__ The owner of the giant eye said, standing up and giving Naruto a full view; a giant red furred fox with nine tails._

_ "You … you're who all the villagers and shin obi call me …" Naruto whispered, but still, it was loud enough for the fox to hear him, who barked out a laugh._

_** "They're fools, bakayo, you are not me, you are my jailor, warden and life line to your world."**__ The fox laughed, making the boy jerk back because of its force, but other than that, Naruto wasn't scared of him anymore, in fact, he was happy. __**"Don't get cocky too soon brat."**_

_ "But, I'm just happy because Jiji-san was right." Naruto said happily as the fox then laid back down, keeping his head up as he looked down at the blonde boy._

_** "Alright, first, since you're here I may as well tell you, you're going to be in a world of hurt, tonight. I don't know how, but I'm getting that vibe from the villagers and fellow shinobi. I don't know how, or when, but I want you to be prepared."**_

_ "What do you mean?" Naruto asked, now concerned._

_** "Like I told you, I don't know how, or when."**__ The fox said. __**"I can't have my host dying on me."**_

_ "Thank you, Kyuubi." Naruto said with a small smile. "'ttebayo, you're not like how the villagers say you are."_

_** "That's because then, I was being controlled, but they'll learn soon enough."**__ The fox sighed with a small yawn before resting his head on his hand-like paws. __**"That reminds me, I have a birthday present for you later, it's going to take some time so be patient okay?"**_

_ "Kyuubi, so thoughtful." Naruto laughed, running up to the fox and gave his paw a squeeze, shocking the monstrosity of a demon for a change before it had to hide a smirk._

_** "Go get some sleep, brat."**__ Kyuubi said before he tossed Naruto out of his mindscape._

The blonde jolted awake when the door to his apartment crashed open, showing a mob rushing in and circling the little boy who was trying to cower into a corner, the entire conversation he had with Kyuubi completely forgotten because of his fear of the villagers, who most of them were swaying slightly and carrying sake bottles in hand.

"Get it!" Someone yelled from the front of the crowd that Naruto noticed, and remembered being a shinobi because Naruto distinctly remembered the man using a water type jutsu to try and drown him one time.

That was when the entire mob grabbed Naruto, pulling him up by his hair, his clothes, and his limbs while tearing at the pieces of clothing before throwing the boy out of the window and onto the street where more of the mob was waiting for the boy, who landed with a loud thud on the ground before rolling a couple times, just before he stopped at the mobs feet.

Taking a gasp to try and get oxygen back into his lungs, Naruto coughed a couple of times, groaning because gravel and dirt dug deep into his arms, legs and face. He even felt that his left leg was broken badly because that was the leg he landed on when he was thrown from the second story window.

That's when the mob went down on the boy, stomping on his already, still, fragile limbs until they snapped, but what hurt more, was that his body was trying to repair itself at the same speed as it was being destroyed.

But Naruto refused to make a sound, not even a grunt. He knew that it would hurt, but no one got the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. Not even a whimper.

So, when the mob got sick and tired of not hearing anything from the blonde boy, they dragged him to the top of Hokage mountain, tying him up with ninja wire as tight as they could, not caring that it cut into his flesh. He would have grunted then, if his mind wasn't fogged with the pain of everything trying to snap back together and mend itself at the same time.

"This beast had terrorized this village for far too many years! Now he's poisoned our Hokage into believing it's human! For that he must die!" A loud voice boomed into Naruto's ears, showing that the man that yelled with what had to be chakra enhanced vocals to be so loud in the first place. But what really got Naruto starting to panic, wasn't the fact that his eyes were swollen shut from his beating, but the fact that he was hanging in mid air off of something from the ninja wire tied around his wrists and that someone was dousing him in sake, that smelled a little off to him. And being seven, he had no clue that the sake was chakra enhanced to not burn away for quite some time.

The smell of the booze was choking Naruto, all he could do was try to breathe, but the fumes were really starting to get to him, until he heard some one say; Katon; Fire Ball Jutsu and the next second, he was engulfed in heat, searing heat that made him grind his teeth so hard they started to crack, until he finally let loose a scream filled with so much pain, at such a high volume, that the mob around him even silenced to hear it, but only for a few moments before they cheered at the boys pain.

Though the boy never knew it, but after he was beaten and tied, hanging in front of the Hokage mountain, was all a genjutsu cast onto him by a woman dressed in an ANBU uniform, her faced covered by a dog mask, and the mask covering a sinister grin, because she was the first to develop a genjutsu that can't be broken by a jinchuuriki unless she released the jutsu herself.

**Xxx xxx xxx**

Hiruzen was getting beyond pissed. He had been sitting in this conference room for two hours, and so far, everything that the citizen council meeting with the ninja clan heads was … not what they told him.

They talked about nothing in particular; such as the weather, how everyone's families were doing, what they were doing with the upcoming holidays … holidays.

That's when Hiruzen snapped up onto his feet and glared daggers into the civilian council.

"What … in the name of Kami and Shodaime … did you do?" Hiruzen-Sandaime whispered so low, but loud enough to that everyone heard it, even the venom that the words were drenched in as he trembled in rage.

"Lord Hokage, is everything alright?" A man with a heavily scared face, known as Shikaku Nara, asked warily. Even he knew that the Hokage, if anyone said the wrong word, would unleash all his building up fury in a heart beat.

"Shikaku … what day is it?" Hiruzen-Hokage asked, eyes still not leaving the citizen council as he spoke. Oh, he enjoyed it when they all cringed away in their seats.

"Today's …" Shikaku started saying, before he stopped himself, shooting up to his feet as he glared at the citizen council just as hard as the Hokage. "Where is Naruto?"

That's when, one of the citizen council women stood up, her blonde hair pulled up in an elegant bun being held in place by pins, her form dressed in a neatly pressed, creaseless black and white kimono. And the look on her face, showed that she knew exactly what was going on just outside the closed windows.

"I, Hanabi Shoudai, have ordered the execution of Naruto Uzumaki as citizen judge of criminal defense." The woman said, as she introduced herself.

"On what fucking grounds do you have executing a six year old boy who has done nothing to you other than exist?" Hiruzen yelled at the top of his lungs, shocking everyone in the room so much that even Shikaku slid away from his own leader as the killing intent grew and continued to grow inside the room.

"I am judge for the citizens of this village. Naruto Uzumaki, is a citizen …" The woman started saying, until she was forced down when Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan, suddenly appeared behind her and placed a hand on her head.

"I would be quiet, and sit down before you find that I'll make you suffer mentally what you inflicted physically onto Naruto, and I would stay quiet." Inoichi growled into the woman's ear before she abruptly sat down. But Inoichi never moved away, or removed his hand from her head.

Just then, Fugaku Uchiha, stood up to open a window, hoping to Kami that it might let in some fresh air and at least distill the tension in the air. But when the window was open, they were all met with the most terrifying, pain drenched, suffocating scream they ever heard. And what's worse, it sounded like it came from a child.

"Shikaku, Fugaku, and Hiashi, you come with me at once. The rest of you, make sure no one leaves. If they leave, kill them." Hiruzen said quickly, but perfectly clear as him, and the three named ninja left the conference room and went straight to the roof of the Hokage tower to see if they could see where the cries were coming from. But, none of them expected it to come from right in front of the Yondaime's face of all places.

At first, when everyone saw the boy hanging by his wrists by means of ninja wire, watching him kicking and screaming like he was being burned alive. But what really got them, was that there seemed to be no break for the scream that Naruto was letting out, it was one, long, never ending scream that even sent Hiashi and Fugaku's spines shuddering in fear at what was going on.

At once, Fugaku and Hiashi activated their doujutsu, then concluded to the Hokage that Naruto was under a very powerful, and very S-ranked skilled genjutsu that not even they knew existed.

"Then it's most likely someone either in ANBU or someone working under Ibiki and he doesn't realize it. Hiashi, you are to go and gather the Intelligence and Interrogation teams, Shikaku, I want you to immobilize everyone in that mob and Fugaku, I want you to send them into the worst genjutsu you can. I don't care what it is because if you don't, I'm going to kill all of those people up there without remorse." Hiashi ordered, which shocked the three because Hiruzen never threatened to kill civilians, no matter how horrible they were.

When the initial shock wore off a split second later, Hiashi disappeared while Shikaku cast a shadow strangle jutsu on the entire mob, including its leader Hanabi Shoudai, who everyone thought was in the conference room. But Hiruzen didn't care, he jumped after Naruto and landed in the tree he was tied up in and managed to get him free of the ninja wire, only to hear him screaming still and still kicking to get free of whatever he was being tormented.

"Hiruzen-Hokage, found the caster!" Fugaku's voice echoed over the now silent mob that lay unconscious thanks to the team effort of Shikaku and Fugaku, and the two were coming forth with an ANBU wearing an Inu mask, and they knew exactly who it was, and it ticked Hiruzen off.

"Tsubaki Uchiha, why on earth are you participating in an illegal mob, using your intelligence gathering skills … on a six year old boy?" Hiruzen asked, his voice raising by the time he was done, and sent a fist to the woman's face, breaking her mask but she didn't move because she was caught in Shikaku's shadow possession jutsu.

"Fugaku, use your sharingan to get her to release the jutsu on Naruto, now, before I kill her myself." Hiruzen snapped, and Fugaku went to work, and Naruto's screams died moments later, but were replaced by sobs of agony and pain before Naruto went quiet.

"Hiruzen-Hokage … let me kill her now." Fugaku suddenly requested, fists clenched tight as he glared at the dazed girl in front of him. The only reason for such anger, was because he had children of his own, and would have killed the person in a second if it was either of his children in the position they found Naruto in.

"Why, Fugaku?" Hiruzen asked as he picked up the six year old boy in his arms.

"She did this torture on him for two hours after they beat him to a near death state for an hour, resting for only a moment while he healed. When Ibiki gets here, he'll see exactly what she put him through in that genjutsu and he'll kill her himself, if not you when he tells you what happened." Fugaku explained, and Hiruzen looked grave. "But, seeing as she's part of the Uchiha clan, and my only daughter, when Ibiki is finished with her I will punish her as I see fit."

"Wait for Ibiki, I'm taking Naruto to the hospital." Hiruzen said, disappearing just as Hiashi came back with the Intelligence and Interrogation team arrived, with Ibiki right behind him. And he looked ready to have some fun.

**Xxx xxx xxx**

It had been three weeks since he brought Naruto to the hospital, and Hiruzen was going mad. Naruto had yet to wake up and from what he and the doctors could see, he was physically fine, even all the injuries he endured were healed perfectly. So, the doctor deemed it psychological, because after Hiruzen explained in minute detail, that Naruto was under a very painful, very torturous genjutsu for two hours and they could only wait for Naruto to awake.

So, the doctor had IV drips set up to give Naruto some nutrients since he couldn't eat, kept him on a heart monitor in case something internal happened. After all, it's not healthy to heal so quickly after being injured just as quickly. And the doctor left it at that, leaving nurses to check up on him every two or so hours and the doctor coming two times a day to see if any progress.

A kid, looking no older than thirteen with his hitai-ate covering his left eye and gravity defying silver hair sticking up in the air and a mask covering his lower half of his face, walked in during lunch, and he was still there, sitting in the place of Hiruzen as Naruto's official body guard even though at first he didn't want the job because of his failed attempt the first time.

Kakashi Hatake, blamed himself for the state that Naruto was in. Hell, he was in ANBU for crying out loud, he shouldn't have been able to let his emotions overrun him and let him slide in detecting that someone, who was revealed as a lowly chuunin at best, was able to sneak up behind him and knock him out before tying him with ninja wire that Pakkun, one of his animal summons, couldn't even chew through. So, he had no choice but to wait for someone to find him. But what horrified him, was that he woke up just when Naruto's screaming started.

He laid there, unable to move for two hours, listening to the boys never ending cry for help and it broke Kakashi's heart into shreds with every passing second. So, if he were to go back to ANBU, he'd be ready now, because there's nothing like the child screaming for help and being unable to do anything make you ready for that job, emotion free.

"Any progress, Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked as he walked into Naruto's room, placing a hand on the silver haired teens shoulder softly.

"No, not even a twitch …" The silver haired ninja stated with a sad voice.

"Go home, I'll take over night shift tonight. You need the sleep or you can't function." Hiruzen offered, and Kakashi took it without a second to waste, and was out of the door faster than Hiruzen could say Inu.

So, to say the least, Hiruzen knew that putting Kakashi as full time body guard for the blonde boy was probably a psychological mistake. Maybe he'll send him to Ibiki for a therapy session and to Inoichi who can help him get over the issue, maybe to forgive himself for what happened. Because nothing Hiruzen was saying, was getting through the young prodigy.

**Xxx xxx xxx**

When morning came and Hiruzen had to get back to the Hokage tower for work, there was five more minutes until Kakashi came back, and the second the young ninja walked through the doors, Naruto was sitting up in bed, head down a little bit and he was whispering to himself so low that Kakashi couldn't even hear him, and he had better hearing than most ninja.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked, standing in the doorway in case he needed to yell for a doctor.

Naruto didn't answer, or acknowledge that he even heard Kakashi speaking to him, until he slowly rose his head up to look the grey eyed boy dead on, with the dullest blue eyes he had ever seen, that had replaced the usually alive, sparkling blue that looked like an ocean. And Kakashi again felt that pang in his chest like he had betrayed everyone he ever trusted, even if they weren't ever going to be here again.

"Jiji-san?" Naruto whispered, and it seemed to be the best he could talk right now, given the fact that he had three weeks to heal his vocal chords, but the doctor also said that the never ending scream could have a little bit longer healing on them than usual, even with Kyuubi's chakra.

"Hold on, Naruto, I'll send for him right away." Kakashi said and stood in the hallway and summoned Pakkun once again and sent him straight to the Hokage's office with a very, very important message that could not wait.

Next, Kakashi called down for a doctor before he rushed into the room. The only reason why he was excited, was because Naruto looked like he might even make a partial psychological recovery from what had happened to him. Even though he was speaking very little, at least he knew who everyone was.

Meanwhile, Naruto remained quiet as Kakashi hugged him with all his might, not even caring if he were to be scolded for the action. He was a kid too, after all, and his biggest fear had just been relinquished, even for a little bit.

**~While Naruto was out~**

"_Hey, Kyuubi …" Naruto whispered softly as the fox let the little boy rest on one of his tails for comfort. Hell, even Kyuubi didn't think that his tormentors were going to go that far, and he truly felt sorry for his jailor, especially when he talks with no emotions, and his eyes are completely void of them._

_** "Yes brat?"**__ Kyuubi said, though not as an insult, but as a way of connecting with Naruto through playful banter._

_ "You said I had a birthday present coming … what is it?" Naruto asked, the tint of amusement and excitement that should be there, nowhere to be found._

_** "You'll know what it is when you wake up, but I'll tell you what it is then. I just want you to rest as long as you can, because you'll start training in it as soon as you're better."**__ Kyuubi told Naruto, though Naruto could have pouted, Kyuubi missed the pout on his face as the giant fox sighed and rested his head on his front hand-like paws while the tail curled softly around the small boy's frame, already sleeping like nothing happened._

When Naruto didn't talk for the next few hours after he woke up, Hiruzen let his old friend; Danzo, take over his office for a day, promising to make sure his death was near if anything he didn't approve happen while he was gone. And surprisingly, Danzo did what he was told, even though he didn't like the morals that Hiruzen lived and ruled by. But by damn, Hiruzen was surprised when he heard his old friend and teammate say that he respected them nonetheless.

Naruto was laying back down, eyes so dull they looked like a dead man's eyes, staring right at the ceiling. Not moving, not talking, and refusing to eat unless somehow, Hiruzen got through to him enough to eat the bread and drink his milk before going back to that emotionless stare at the ceiling.

Naruto had been broken, and it took three hours to do it, but Hiruzen knew that what broke the poor boy, was the genjutsu he was in. And no matter how hard Ibiki or Inoichi tried to get inside Naruto's mind, they couldn't find out what happened, it was like whatever happened, was either erased or the Kyuubi was trying its damnedest to keep anyone from learning until Naruto gave the all clear.

The hospital gave Naruto another week or so, to be sure he was mentally stable to go back outside, before he was released and Hiruzen made sure that Naruto stay living inside the Hokage tower with him in another room. He was not, absolutely not, going to have another repeat of what happened last month. Not over his dead body.

But Naruto didn't care, to say in the least, because he still refused to talk, but at least he was doing things on his own like he should be. That showed at least some hope in the little boy.

It wasn't until the next day, when Naruto went out for a walk because Kyuubi said it would probably be good for him, that he was met with one of the people from the mob last month that managed to worm their way out of Shikaku's web of shadows before it was noticed and cornered the boy in a small alley, where no one would find him.

"You've got some nerve kid, didn't you know you were supposed to die after that genjutsu torture?" The man said, and Naruto made a mental note that he smelled like alcohol.

The first of the beating wasn't as bad as Naruto thought when the muscular man brought his fist to his jaw, sending him into a wall behind him before falling to the ground with a thud. He didn't care, if the man could finish him off, then he'd be happy. He'd be happy for once.

But, when the man drew a knife from his waist band, he went down on Naruto and stabbed him in the stomach, and blinked when the boy didn't scream out in pain. And he was hoping he'd hear him like the other night. That was music to his ears.

_** "Naruto, here's where you'll start. I was hoping you'd get to a training ground first, but looks like it might have to start early. I need you to repeat after me; Chakra no Youso Sousa; Katon Manipulation."**_ Kyuubi said quickly in Naruto's mind, _**"and once that's done, you'll make a fist and thrust it forward. Remember, think of heat and fire and it will work"**_

And Naruto did exactly what he was told.

"Hey, are you listening to me you fucking demon shit?" The man growled before he pulled the knife out of Naruto's stomach and sank it into his skin again, still getting no sounds of pain from the seven year old. And it was pissing him off.

"Chakra no Youso Sousa; Fire Manipulation." Naruto said under his breath, then got into a fighting stance he's seen many times while watching gennin teams training, and while thinking of heat … and fire, his fist caught flame as he thrust it forward into the mans gut, and the man caught flame faster than any normal flame would have.

_** "Now, channel your chakra into the flame while your fist is still connected to his stomach and imagine the fire getting bigger and hotter, then pull back."**_ Kyuubi noted, and Naruto listened, to every word before stepping back and listening to the mans screams of pain, and that's when something in Naruto's eyes snapped brightly, but it wasn't happiness, it was the fact that he was enjoying the pain the other man was under.

_** "Good boy, you've fended off your first attacker … now run."**_ Kyuubi reminded him, but Naruto stayed, just to listen to the man's screams a little longer before an ANBU, who heard the screams, decided to show up to see what the commotion was about.

"Hey, kid, what happened here?" The ANBU asked, who was joined in with four more of his companions.

That's when one of the ANBU realized that he was the kid attacked last month, and that he had a knife in his stomach, and he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

_** "If you want to keep going, say this one; Chakra no Youso Sousa; Doton Manipulation. Then get into the horse stance, and I know you know that one, then straighten up and stomp on the ground. While doing so, you're going to bring your hands up in fists into a defensive stance I know you've seen and then you're going to throw your hands forward."**_ Kyuubi explained, with high amusement in his voice as Naruto listened to him again.

"Chakra Youso Sousa; Earth Manipulation." And Naruto got into his stances, and when he stomped on the ground, earth rose up where the man was currently lying unconscious, or dead, didn't really matter to Naruto, and threw his hands forward, sending the man, and the earth, into the street out of the alley.

And Hiruzen had seen it all, except for the fire, but even he could sense the bit of chakra used in those attacks; they were not only Naruto's chakra, but also Kyuubi's. Somehow, Kyuubi managed to give Naruto some new power, and he had to find out somehow.

"Dragon-san, trap him in your wood jutsu, then Inu-san can knock him out. We need to take him to the hospital to see if he's alright." Hiruzen said quickly, and there was no stalling, though they stopped moving when they heard Naruto giggling.

** "**_**Lord Hokage quite contrary**_

_** How does your village grow?**_

_** With kunai knives and shuriken stars**_

_** And strong shinobi all in a row**_**." **Naruto sang, before giggling again and turned towards the Hokage. "Jiji-san, I want to play." He said, as he pulled the knife out of his stomach and dropped it on the ground, the grin on his face, was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine, even the ANBU quivered and backed away.

That's when Hiruzen realized, there was a spark in Naruto's eye, but it was the spark of insanity. And he couldn't help but feel like he was also to blame.

After a moment of Naruto staring at Hiruzen, Naruto went to the street where what was left of the burning man laid and stood there staring at it.

"Chakra no Yousa Sousa; Suiton Manipulation." Naruto giggled before he put his arms out and water from two nearby stands gathered on his arms, then he positioned his arms above the burning body and the water fell onto it, quenching some of the fire before Naruto took a step back.

"Chakra no Yousa Sousa; Doton Manipulation." He said, drawing his hands to his sides as he stomped on the ground, a hole appearing under the body before it fell and he slid the same foot to the side, making the earth move to cover the evidence.

This is when, finally, the Dragon masked ANBU took action, producing a couple hand signs, ending with hebi (snake), wood started to grow out of the earth and grabbed the boy to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere but also making sure he wouldn't hurt him either. Which is very difficult for him either way.

"Thank you, Dragon-san. When I get down there, you can release him as soon as I'm within reach to grab him." Hiruzen nodded and disappeared, reappearing before the boy and, with wide eyes, saw that Naruto was out cold, with that same sinister grin on his face.

But no longer than a second later, Hiruzen felt like he aged ten years when the Mokuton jutsu was released, and he caught the falling boy in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." Hiruzen said before he and his five ANBU quickly went to the hospital to see if he was injured further than just that knife in his stomach.


	2. Six Months Later Madness Sinking In

Author's Note; Yes, I know, ridiculously short from the prologue, but I have my reasons. I hope everyone likes this chapter and I'll put another one up in a week or so! And if it's getting too close to the original True Horror of Konoha, please let me know.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Six Months Later … Madness Sinking in**_

Six months, six months had past since the accident and Naruto had been training with his guard, Kakashi Hatake on his formations with the help of Kyuubi, who Kakashi talked to through the use of his sharingan.

Naruto had half way mastered four of the basic styles he needed to learn to use his kekkei genkai he gained from Kyuubi months ago. And each time Kakashi watched the young boy actually use it with the fighting styles, it shocked him each time.

But, to be bluntly honest, Naruto was not too keen on learning with Kakashi, but Kyuubi had talked the boy into it with promise that Kakashi would know what he was doing. And there was some training that could only be learned alone, like meditation. And Kyuubi had made sure that Naruto knew it was important, especially while using his Chakra no Yousa Sousa; Doton Manipulation. Because, being able to see through vibrations in the earth would really help him out in the long run when Kyuubi would teach the boy, when he's older, how to keep multiple element manipulations up at the same time continuously.

What no one thought, however, was that when Naruto was alone, despite having Kakashi as his guard, Naruto would be found killing people with his abilities.

And with this, after killing roughly thirteen more villagers for attacking him, five villagers for attempted rape of a fellow child and her mother, two ninja that attacked him while he was saving the girl and woman. But, Naruto wasn't able to save the woman who stepped in the way of one of the ninja's jutsu to try and help Naruto out as much as she could for saving her and her daughter.

But it was with this, that Hiruzen had to lock Naruto up, for fear that if he didn't stop, he'd succumb to his insanity and go on a murderous spree, like he almost did when the woman died in front of his eyes to try and save him from a fire jutsu the ninja used. Hiruzen was just lucky that he got there in time and had one of his ANBU cast a calming genjutsu on the boy before knocking him out.

This resulted in Kakashi nearly retiring from the shinobi force for good, until Hiruzen had a long talk with the young ex-ANBU member and allowed Kakashi to keep his Jounin status and take missions for a while, solo and as a team. That is, after Ibiki made sure Kakashi was mentally fit to do so.

Right now, Hiruzen was walking down a long corridor, lit with lights that cast a blinding light, making the white walls even brighter than they really were, and his anger towards the village he was supposed to protect, not have homicidal thoughts about, growing with each step he took. Even the psychologist that was behind him felt the tension in the air getting thicker the further along they walked, until they came up to a room at the end of the hallway. The last door on the right, the only room in Konoha Mental Institution for Ninja that held a civilian. And that civilian, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto, how are you doing?" Hiruzen asked with a heavy sigh when he stepped up to the heavy door that had a small rectangular door near the bottom for purposes of food and bars on top so that you could see inside. Well, there used to be bars, and where they used to sit is now a glass pane because Naruto used his ability to open the door two hours ago to try and escape to finish off the two ninja that attacked him and killed the girls' mother.

Inside the cell, was a small cot in a corner, and what lit the inside, was soft glowing blue seals made by a seal master by the name of Jiraiya that were meant to drain Naruto's chakra, and it was with this that they found out he had large reserves, especially for someone so small and young as him. It was also taken into consideration that he should have chakra restraints on his body as well, but Hiruzen said no, knowing that they'd need them later in the future.

When no sound came from inside the cell, and when Hiruzen noticed that he couldn't see Naruto, the Hokage started to slightly panic and turn to face the psychologist who shook his head quickly. But the two suddenly jumped when a loud bang against the door brought them face to face with Naruto looking at them both with that same sinister grin that failed to leave his face and that same insane spark in his eyes that the Hokage found months ago.

"Hey old man." Naruto said with a small giggle.

"Naruto, you scared me, is everything going okay with you so far?" Hiruzen asked the small boy, his heart panging inside his chest because he never in his life, thought he'd have to put a ninja capable civilian inside these walls. Oh, if the child's father were here to see what happened, what's still happening. He couldn't even begin to think what his mother would do to the village, and that sent a shiver down his spine.

"As fine as it's going to get …" Naruto answered. "And to answer your first question; I am as peachy as I can get and I'm not as peachy as I can get."

Hiruzen sighed at the boys' answer, it sounded like he was trying to go around the question, make it sound like a joke. But he put it aside and then his eyes flickered to the walls of the room again to see the seals, and that's when he noticed something wrong.

"Naruto, why is there dry blood on your cell walls?" Hiruzen asked, his eyes narrowing to the psychologist to his right.

"Some man came in and started asking questions that made my head hurt, I subconsciously set him on fire from the inside out before I used lighting to make him blow up." Naruto answered, and there was no hint of regret in his voice either. "That, and he started using some jutsu on me that freaked me out."

"I thought I made specifically clear that no one talks to him until I saw him." Hiruzen spat at the psychologist next to him, who shrank away in fear for his life.

"We had made sure everyone had the message, but somehow, Dr. Tokugawa got the key to his room without anyone knowing it." The man answered quickly, hoping it'd spare his life.

Glaring for another moment, Hiruzen sighed heavily and turned back to Naruto, who decided to sit on the cot and stare up at the ceiling, giggling at absolutely nothing every few moments.

"Naruto, I need your permission to let someone in your mind to see what all happened six months ago. I thought I'd give you time before I asked, but since you've landed here, I have a feeling that now is a good time to ask you of this." Hiruzen asked a few moments later, and it indeed caught Naruto's attention who shot up into a sitting position and stared at the Hokage like he was nuts.

"How in the hell will I know if he's just here to hurt me?" Naruto asked in his flat, emotionless voice, but Hiruzen could tell that those words were to be laced with malice.

"I will be here the whole time, and he's a good friend of mine, Naruto. I promise he won't do anything to you. As a matter of fact, he even has a daughter you might be able to be friends with some day." Hiruzen told the young blonde, and inwardly smiled when he noticed that Naruto's interest peaked up a little bit.

"Can it happen tomorrow? My head still hurts." Naruto answered, which, to the Hokage's relief, was a good enough answer. At least they had permission, now they get to see what happened in his eyes.

"That's perfectly fine, Naruto. I don't want to put you through too much." Hiruzen smiled at the boy, who just widened his sinister grin at the old man.

"Remember, only the incident, and that is all." Naruto said before he laid back down to get some rest, but before Hiruzen left, Naruto said something else. "If they try anything else, it won't be pretty. Those are the words of Kyuubi."

That made Hiruzen's stomach drop as he turned to leave. Just the thought of Naruto communicating with the fox was enough to make him worry, but seeing as that he hasn't taken over Naruto completely, that means that the fox might be planning something for the boy's future, and he didn't like it.

He'd have to have a long, serious talk with Naruto next time he came in after tomorrow.

**Xxx xxx xxx**

The next morning was okay, Hiruzen, Inoichi, Fugaku and Shikaku, along with Jiraiya who had yet to leave the village, managed to get Naruto into a seal covered black straight jacket to make sure his chakra was continuously drained since no one could go into the room itself while the seals were active. They'd die within seconds if they had. And they had a blind fold over Naruto's eyes, as requested from Naruto himself for a reason no one but Naruto knows. And also, as per request from Naruto, he was chained down to the floor.

And now that they were ready, Hiruzen walked into the room with everyone following suit.

"Naruto, as per your request, we're here to view what happened last month. Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan will enter your memories along with Fugaku of the Uchiha clan. Now, Fugaku will be able to portray what's seen in your mind to the rest of us, so that we can see what happened at the same time, so we only have to do this once." Hiruzen explained to the young blonde.

"Okay old man." Naruto said, the sinister grin that had yet to leave his face still there. "Just remember, it won't be pretty if anything else is seen."

"We understand, Naruto. We're beginning now." Hiruzen nodded, and stepped aside as Inoichi and Fugaku stepped up.

Inoichi placed a hand on top of Naruto's head and his spare hand on Fugaku's forehead, who had his sharingan activated, ready to start the genjutsu.

"Okay, start Fugaku." Inoichi said once the memory started flowing into his mind, and Fugaku activated the illusion.

Suddenly, everyone in the room was surrounded with a darkened street of Konoha, right in front of the apartment that Hiruzen got Naruto, and it's when he noticed that this is when the meeting started that they had to be in.

They were surrounded by many citizens, most with torches while some went inside, a moment later, they heard glass breaking and three stories up, they saw Naruto being thrown from the window to his apartment.

Instead of catching the boy, the mob moved to the side, letting the child land awkwardly on the ground, awkwardly enough to break a leg and an arm. What surprised them was that Naruto didn't even make a sound showing he was in pain. And that was what started making Hiruzen pissed off enough for the genjutsu to shimmer a little bit.

"Hiruzen-Hokage, you'll need to calm down or the jutsu will deactivate." Fugaku warned, and Hiruzen started calming down instantly, well, he hid the killing intent inside himself.

After a few minutes, the mob just stood there staring at the boy while the ones that went inside the apartment complex came back outside, and that's when the beating started. A couple people in the mob pulled out a kunai and started stabbing the boy in any place they could reach while others tore at what was left of his clothes before one of them stepped hard enough on his broken leg to make the bone protrude from the skin a good few inches.

One grabbed Naruto by his hair and gouged his eyes out with a blunt kitchen knife, and he still didn't make a sound.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Shikaku mumbled, bringing a hand up to his mouth and a hand to his stomach. And this is something, especially someone who survived the Third Great Ninja War, the worst one of all three.

"We all know how you feel Shikaku." Fugaku said, and from the tone in his voice, you could tell he was a little queasy too as someone took a kunai and sliced both of the boys Achilles tendons, and it was then that they saw Naruto healing at the same speed he was being injured.

This continued for about another hour before someone stepped out of the crowd to make people step back from the child that was in the middle of healing. The man pulled out some ninja wire and tied the boy's bloodied hands together as tight as they could before they dragged Naruto up to the Hokage mountain.

Once up on the mountain, a man stepped forward and did a few hand signs before putting a hand to his throat.

""This beast had terrorized this village for far too many years! Now he's poisoned our Hokage into believing it's human! For that he must die!" The man yelled louder than usual as two other people poured sake all over the small boy's body, and from the smell, everyone in the room knew something was up with the sake.

"I can see it, that sake is loaded with chakra." Fugaku snapped.

Then they hung Naruto from a tree in front of the fourth Hokage's face, and the same man that spoke, did some hand signs and said "Katon; Fire ball jutsu" and Naruto's body lit up like a light. And what's yet impressive, Naruto still didn't scream, until five minutes later when the same blood curling scream erupted from his small frame, and it was at the same volume when they found him.

"I screamed for two hours, I think, before someone came and put the fire out." They heard Naruto say, making them all flinch. "But seeing that my body has no wounds, I was either healed perfectly, or I never burned at all. Kyuubi says it's the latter."

"Kyuubi's right, Naruto, it was a genjutsu you were under after you were taken up to the Hokage mountain. You weren't set on fire." Hiruzen explained to Naruto as the genjutsu Fugaku had cast and Inoichi let go of Naruto's and Fugaku's heads and took a step back.

"I ended early, because we were about to come up to when Hiruzen-Hokage, Fugaku, Shikaku and Hiashi stepped in." Inoichi said, and when Hiruzen looked at the man, he looked sickly pale, just like everyone else.

"It's okay, nothing much after that happened anyway, besides me feeling like my skin is melting off and regenerating at the same speed … suffocating and wishing I would die already." Naruto said, and the grin was still there, his head tilting to the side. "Kyuubi is happy that someone knows what they did, but, he wants to know who cast the genjutsu."

"It was my oldest daughter, Naruto, and I am truly sorry for what she did. I learned, that the pressure of working in intelligence gathering and torture made her snap, also, she went against laws of the clan and … killed her best friend for a more stronger sharingan." Fugaku explained. "I guess I was too hard on her without realizing it."

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asked.

"What she did, Naruto, resulted in her sharingan being taken and locked in here just like you. I couldn't kill my daughter but when she's back in her right mind set, she'll not only be sorry but might try to kill herself." Fugaku said. "She, in reality, is a really kind person to everyone she meets."

"Fugaku, right?" Naruto asked, making the men in the room blink. "If what you say is true, then I won't try to kill her when I see her … but I'm not making any promises."

_** "The Uchiha is right, I could tell she wasn't in the right mind set, but that's not all, there was a dark chakra around her that made my fur stand on end. Tell them to make sure they thoroughly check her chakra strains."**_ Kyuubi said, and Naruto nodded, not caring that the men in the room would be staring at him because of it.

"Kyuubi says her chakra wasn't right either … like something dark and disgusting." Naruto relayed.

"Then the report of seeing Orochimaru near the village was correct." Inoichi gasped, turning to Hiruzen, who looked more pissed than when they saw what happened to Naruto.

"We'll need to put her through some serious psychotherapy. And Inoichi, Jiraiya will go along with you to see about this dark chakra the Kyuubi mentioned." Hiruzen noted. "Okay Naruto, we'll take the restraints off and reactivate the seals inside the room."

"I want the jacket to stay on, but undone, I like it, it's warm." Naruto chuckled.

"If you wish." Hiruzen said, and with Jiraiya's help, they got the jacket undone and the mask off before going outside the room and reactivating the seals in the room after locking the door.

"Hey, old man, I want to stay in here … until you see fit … is that okay?" Naruto asked, and when Hiruzen looked back into the room, he saw Naruto still sitting on the floor where he had been, but with a sincere smile on his face for once, until it went back to the grin from before.

"I'll do as you wish Naruto." Hiruzen smiled lightly, only glad that Naruto knew that he couldn't be let back into society, not right now at least.

But as soon as Hiruzen turned away, no faster than a blink of an eye, the door holding back Naruto was busted off with a loud bang.

"Hokage, is everything alright?" Jiraiya, who had left ahead with Inoichi and Fugaku rushed back at full speed, only to see that Naruto was standing out of his room, his grin more menacing than ever.

"Bring me that snake." Naruto said, but his voice sounded different, and when Hiruzen and Jiraiya looked the boy in his eyes, they were red and the pupils were slits.

"That must be Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya said. "Looks like I may need to put more seals in the room." He added with a shrug and activated the seals on the straight jacket, which caused Naruto collapse just as Shikaku, Inoichi and Fugaku came back to see what was going on.

"If Naruto ever meets Orochimaru … I think he'll surely kill him." Hiruzen concluded, then pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Put him in the next room and redo the sealing so Kyuubi's chakra won't surge like it did just now."

"Sure thing." Jiraiya nodded and went to work while the rest, besides Hiruzen, went up to talk to Tsubaki on the other side of the institute.

"Jiraiya, right?" Naruto spoke softly, making the old man jump since he thought Naruto was unconscious.

"Jesus kid, don't give me a heart attack." Jiraiya said, then realized Naruto was still out of the cell.

"I'm sorry, I just got angry is all … didn't mean to break down the door." Naruto said as Jiraiya picked him up and put him in his new cell.

"It's alright, we're all upset that he's involved, and don't worry about him, okay? Let us adults worry about him." Jiraiya said with a small smirk, trying his hardest to look cool for the kid as much as he could.

"I'll try." Naruto smirked wider, and was asleep by the time Jiraiya got him comfortably on the cot before stepping out into the hall, activated the seals, and closed the door. He decided to wait there until the doctor came back with a key so he could lock it up.


	3. Five Years Later

Author's Note; Sorry, took longer than I planned to get this chapter up. First off, I'm going to give translations now rather than later in the story;

Katon; Fire style

Suiton; Water style

Hyoton; Ice style

Youton; Lava style

Doton; Earth style

Raiton; Lighting style;

Fuuton; Wind style

Fuuin; Sealing techniques

Futton; Boil style

Now that that's out of the way, Naruto's going to be playing violin on and off in the story, it won't be constant since he's using another method of chakra control. Oh, and before I forget, if you want to know how it looks when Naruto defends himself against Kiba, watch episode 61 of Avatar the last air bender where Katara puts Azula in her place. Lol, that was an awesome move too!

Anyway, here's chapter 2 for Kowareta, and another warning, there are some bits that are similar to The True Horror of Konoha, and for the person that reviewed on my last chapter about genderbending someone ... who did I genderbend? Because I'm using an OC I used for another fan fiction that I haven't published yet. So, to clear the table, I gave Itachi and Sasuke an older sister by the name of Tsubaki. And she left the institution a year before Naruto was released since Jiraiya somehow managed to remove the curse mark she was branded with -that is not like the one Sasuke got in the show at all, whatsoever- and she returned to her normal mindset. Oh, and no, there's no Uchiha Massacre or coup-de-ta from the Uchiha clan after the accident since Fugaku comes to his right mindset as well. Anyway! On with the chapter before I reveal too much! :) Oh, and in the prologue, I messed up on my years ... it's Five, not eight. Lol. I'll change that later I think.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Five Years Later … Regained Hope for the Insane Uzumaki, Naruto.**_

Hiruzen sighed as he walked the familiar white hallways with a woman in a lab coat behind him and Jiraiya, the only way that Hiruzen was going to get Naruto free of the seals binding him to his room.

He had just gotten done talking to his elder councilman and woman along with his old friend Danzo, and they all agreed that Naruto couldn't be kept under lock, key and seal another year. Because if his chakra reserves got any bigger, they'd have a major problem on their hands for one, two they knew that the seals would one day falter and he could break free.

Jiraiya had been in the meeting as well, and knew that they were right. The drawback on the seals being used on the boy were only there to make sure he didn't attack anyone else, even though he managed to learn somehow to use his new bloodline without hands or feet. How this was possible, no one knows. But Jiraiya had a hunch that Naruto trained somehow with the Kyuubi.

Either way, Hiruzen didn't like the idea of putting Naruto out in the world just yet, but he had no other choice. The boy turned twelve and it was time for him to be put in a team, especially with the only Uchiha his age graduating this year. So, Hiruzen was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and had no choice but to agree to let Naruto out.

When the three made it to Naruto's cell, Hiruzen stopped and turned to face it, looking through the window only to see a twelve year old boy, restrained in a orange straight jacket that had an added hood. The jacket itself having black markings for seals that were glowing blue at the moment along with a chain around his neck, bolted to the ground where the boy sat humming to himself. The chains, too, had seals glowing a light blue along with the room itself, glowing blue with seals.

This is the furthest they could ever go with chakra restraints, anymore and the boy would either die or gain even more chakra reserves.

"Naruto, how are you doing today?" Hiruzen asked, a normal question he asked the boy every time he came in, which was every day after the paperwork was finished.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" The boy giggled, it was his new catch phrase that he simply loved to answer with for a greeting. At first, when it was said, Hiruzen thought that Naruto had officially lost all sanity he had left, but then Naruto explained, after a laughing fit that lasted ten minutes, that he simply came up with a catchy phrase that he liked.

Hiruzen smiled, knowing now that Naruto kept a bit of sanity inside him, but as he looked at the cell once again, he took note at the dried blood on the walls and floor from when Naruto attacked a male doctor that went in to talk to him. Boiled the man alive before using his blood line to cause the man to rip into pieces.

None of them know how he did it, even now, because Naruto refused to tell them.

"I have a proposition for you Naruto, so listen carefully." Hiruzen said when his attention went back onto the boy in question, and Naruto looked up, the grin still on his face as he tilted his head to the side, not blinking, which meant to Hiruzen that he had Naruto's full attention.

"You, Jiraiya, my elder council and myself, know that you can't stay in here much longer. So, I'm giving you the chance to become a ninja." Hiruzen explained. "How does that sound, Naruto?"

"It sounds interesting. Me becoming a ninja … can I kill people?" Naruto said, giggling at the mention of 'kill' since he hadn't killed anyone in three years, and was starting to become itchy for some blood shed a bit.

"To some degree, yes, you can kill people, as long as they're declared an enemy, you understand?" Hiruzen said, and Naruto nodded. "Now, before I let you out, I need you to promise me, that you won't kill, maim, harm, injure, mentally, emotionally and physically torture class mates, teammates, sensei, clients or anyone else in the leaf village. Can you do that Naruto?"

Naruto took a moment to think, but when Naruto started nodding his head yes with a small hum, Hiruzen smiled. "Yea, I think I can, but do they have to know all of my abilities?"

"That is up for you to decide, but I would rather you tell your team and sensei all of your abilities so they know how to be a team with you." Hiruzen nodded.

"That's fine with me." Naruto smiled, and it wasn't his grin, Hiruzen realized, it was a genuine smile and he nearly fell over at the sight of it.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour to pick you up. Jiraiya here will be removing the seals a bit at a time so you won't be overwhelmed with your chakra reserves coming back to top notch." Hiruzen said, and Naruto nodded again. "And Naruto, that promise goes to Jiraiya and the nice doctor here who's going to supervise while the restraints are coming off."

"Okay jiji." Naruto said with a giggle, but Hiruzen and Jiraiya both knew Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone, now that the promise was made.

If Naruto was anything besides insane, he wasn't a liar, and they were all grateful for that.

**Xxx xxx xxx**

Iruka-sensei was annoyed, not only was the room loud, they refused to listen to him. He didn't care if they all graduated all ready, they needed to respect him, because if they respected him, then that'd mean they'd respect their new Jounin sensei.

So, bringing his hands to the ram sign, Iruka-sensei gathered chakra up to his throat and yelled, his voice having an extra boost because of the chakra he gathered to his vocal chords.

"Shut up you little rats, show some respect." Iruka-sensei yelled, which caught the attention of each new gennin and they all quieted down instantly.

"Alright, now that I have your attention, I'm going to announce the teams you'll all be in and which Jounin sensei you're all going to get. But, since that we're one student short, Lord Hokage is going to be bringing someone that he chose himself to fill in that gap. They'll be here shortly so you can talk amongst yourselves, as long as you're quiet." Iruka-sensei explained to the gennin , then took it upon himself to look at the list again.

"Hey, if we had to go through the academy and take the exam, why can't this kid do it too?" A boy with triangles on his face, who's known as Kiba Inuzuka, who had a small pup sitting on his head, asked as he shot to his feet and pointed an accusing finger towards Iruka-sensei.

"You'd have to ask yourself Kiba, not even I know of some circumstances that allow this." Iruka-sensei sighed heavily, the headache he started getting now starting to come full force.

Kiba only growled and sat himself back down in his seat, crossing his arms. The thought of asking the brat himself was a good idea.

"I wonder who the kid is." A dark haired boy, known as Sasuke Uchiha, who's also the most popular boy in school, mumbled out loud as he stared out the window in boredom. He had wanted to try and graduate a few years ago, but his father wouldn't let him graduate so early. Him wanting Sasuke to at least have some form of child hood before he's forced to become an adult in a blink of an eye. And for once, he was met with an agreeable mother who said the exact same thing. At least Itachi was Jounin … he wondered if he'd get his brother as his sensei.

After a few minutes of quiet chatter amongst the students, there was a knock on the door, which quieted down the room once again, all the gennin wondering who the Hokage would have picked to be the fill in for the extra spot as Iruka-sensei went to open the door.

"Oh, Lord Hokage, nice of you to join us." Iruka-sensei said happily as he opened the door and stepped back towards his podium where his list of teams sat as the Hokage walked in.

"It's great to be here Iruka." Hiruzen smiled, half making sure that Naruto stayed close to him until they were in the room with the door closed.

What shocked the students, was that the kid behind the Hokage was short, a couple inches shorter than he should be, with wild blonde hair that looked like it was just cut, a menacing grin on his face … and wore a straight jacket that had sleeves reaching down past his knees and was wearing a pair of black crop pants. What was strange about the jacket, was that it was orange with black markings all over it. And the fact that the child had no shoes on was weird. Even when they noticed he wore a huge flask buckled around his waist that looked like it was full of water. But, they didn't realize he was wearing two of them until he turned around to close the door.

When the class went to look at Iruka-sensei, they blinked at the now obviously terrified teacher, who was staring at the child with nothing but wide, fear filled eyes and backed against the furthest wall in the classroom. 'How could a child scare a teacher like Iruka-sensei?' was the thought that filled each students' minds.

Hiruzen, who noticed Iruka's actions, turned to face the young man with a raised hand.

"He's promised to behave, I assure you Iruka." Hiruzen said firmly.

"A-Are you s-sure, Hokage-s-sama?" Iruka-sensei asked, stuttering here and there -which shocked the students even more, because the man never stuttered in his life.

"I promise you, you have nothing to worry about at all." Hiruzen smiled. "Isn't that right Naruto? … Naruto?"

Hiruzen had turned around to see why the boy wasn't answering him, only to see the child had moved, and in a slight panic, he turned only to see the boy crouched down on a table in front of the youngest Uchiha, his face mere inches away from touching each other. And this shocked not only Iruka and the Hokage, but the entire class as well.

When Sasuke got over his initial shock over how fast the boy ended up in front of him, he scowled. "What are you looking at dobe?"

"Hey, why is your hair cut like a chickens' ass?" Naruto asked, and this question sent the student body into fits of laughter, save for Sasuke and a few of his fan girls.

But when Sasuke went to reach and grab the blonde boy's hair to bash his head into the table, the child was already gone and back behind the Hokage, giggling at the fact that what he said made everyone laugh.

"Naruto, I thought we agreed you'd behave?" Hiruzen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his own headache was forming.

"No, you said I couldn't kill, maim, maul, physically, emotionally or mentally damage clients, villagers, teachers, classmates, teammates and ninja of the leaf." Naruto giggled, and the entire class stopped laughing. Was this kid serious?

"Just get on with your introduction Naruto so we can get a move on." Hiruzen sighed.

"Whatever jiji." Naruto scoffed with a giggle and moved to stand in the front of the class.

"Alright … my name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm twelve years old. I like ramen and taijutsu, and if there's anything I hate, you'll know what it is because I'll kill it in a heart beat because anything that I hate never lasts …" Naruto said, giggling at the end at the shocked faces of his current class mates. "As for goals, don't have any. Dreams … never had one because they're all nightmares … as a matter of fact, I actually don't have a will to live."

By the time Naruto was done with his introduction, he was laughing so hard he fell to the floor holding his sides, and it took a few minutes for even Hiruzen to calm him down.

"Okay, that's enough Naruto, let Iruka-sensei put everyone in their teams." Hiruzen said, which caught Naruto's attention and he giggled a few times as he sat up, sitting on the floor where he fell and decided to stay there.

"Alright … well … team 1 will be comprised of …" Iruka-sensei started naming off teams, which took several minutes because some of the students cheered when they were teamed with some people they were friends with.

"Okay, team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha … and Naruto Uzumaki." And with this, Iruka-sensei sweat dropped. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

"Just keep going Iruka." Hiruzen said over Naruto's giggling, but then they suddenly stopped, and the Hokage's face paled … Naruto never stopped giggling unless he was to talk clearly.

"You said Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he did …" Hiruzen said, and sighed heavily when Naruto nodded and continued to stay where he was, picking at the hem of one of his sleeves to the jacket he refused to take off when the seals were released.

"Okay … um, team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame with Kurenai Yuuhi as your sensei." Iruka said to finish up the teams. "And since team nine is still in commission, team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi with Asuma Sarutobi as their sensei."

"Alright, now that you've been assigned your teams, your sensei will be here momentarily to collect you." Iruka-sensei sighed heavily and left with the Hokage, leaving the blonde child in the room filled with students.

**Xxx xxx xxx**

"Kakashi, I know you know why I called you down here." Hiruzen said from behind his desk where he just sat down when Kakashi walked into the room.

"You assigned me a team … with Naruto." Kakashi said, the depression evident in his voice. "Along with a civilian's named Sakura Haruno and the youngest Uchiha, Sasuke."

"That is correct." Hiruzen nodded, blowing out a puff of smoke that he inhaled from his pipe. This was a long morning, and it was going to seem longer.

"Is it because I trained with Naruto that you put me as his sensei, and that I have the patience to train the civilian child, Haruno to make her a strong kunoichi and that I can also teach Sasuke because I have the sharingan. But, you could have put him on a team with his brother." Kakashi explained, rubbing the back of his head a bit as he shuffled on his feet. He was a little wary of being Naruto's teacher after he learned what he's done to the recent male doctors that talked to him. He had a feeling that Naruto might attack him if they came face to face. Which is why the silver haired Jounin never visited Naruto while he was in the institution.

"That is also correct, and to put to light on that last bit, Itachi was the one that requested he be under your tutelage, not his." Hiruzen explained. "Because, Itachi feels that he needs to learn from someone other than the family, and that maybe some time away from family will help him grow a bit more."

"I see, well, I'll most definitely take the job. And Naruto's made his promise to a T?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, and he always keeps his word." Hiruzen nodded with him. "Well, can't stay too long, he already went through most of the library by the time I left him there."

"He can read that fast? And retain that much information at once?" Kakashi asked, shocked that Naruto could learn so much so quickly.

"Yes, I know, but I think the Kyuubi has something to do with it. Oh, and one more thing … never read that book in front of him. He'll castrate you on the spot if he sees even a peek of it. He's already burned every copy the library holds and yelled at the librarian for having it on the shelves in the first place." Hiruzen warned, and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I'll keep that in mind sir." Kakashi laughed lightly and disappeared to go drop the books he had on his person at home before meeting with his team.

"Oh … I forgot to tell him that Naruto doesn't like it when he's kept waiting past half an hour." Hiruzen said, then chuckled as he left to go make sure Naruto was entertained long enough for another hour before he had to take the boy to the academy.

**Xxx xxx xxx**

The whole classroom was silent, all of them staring at the blue eyed boy as he grinned up at the student body, giggling to himself once in a while until his eyes locked with the onyx colored eyes of the Sasuke Uchiha.

He was about to say something, when someone slammed their hands against the table before shooting up to his feet, catching the blue eyed boys' attention while the kid walked down the stairs to the front of the class. Naruto recognized him … if he remembered correctly, it's Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan. Hiruzen had made sure Naruto knew who each and everyone in the class was before coming here.

"Alright, what gives you the right to become a ninja without going through the academy and exam like the rest of us? Huh? Are you too good for us or something? Hell, you don't even look like much since you're so small and scrawny." The dog boy said loudly when he stood a good three yards away from the blonde, which said voice was giving Naruto a headache. "Fuck, I doubt you even know what a jutsu is."

"What's a jutsu?" Naruto asked, the grin still on his face, but he knew he was pulling the boys' leash a bit when he said those words. He didn't read the whole library of Konoha in two days and not learn nothing. "Oh, that's right, a jutsu is something that combines physical energy and chakra to perform, Doton, fuuton, suiton, raiton, Katon, hyoton, futton, youton and a few others, though … I don't need jutsu." He added with a wider, more malicious grin than earlier, which sent a shiver down some of the kids' spines.

"Are you kidding me? You had to have read that from a scroll or a book!" Kiba said louder.

"I did." Naruto answered simply, which caused the dog boy to laugh.

"God, a kid who wants to become a ninja … that can't even perform one jutsu, let alone know one without repeating word for word from a scroll!" Kiba laughed, which caused the rest of the class to start laughing with him as Naruto slowly stood up from where he sat. "Where in the hell have you been these last five years huh?"

"In a mental institution for dangerously broken and insane ninja." Naruto answered in a whisper, the grin spreading wider, which caused the room to suddenly become quiet. Was this kid for real?

"Are you … for real?" Kiba asked, not noticing the killing intent radiating off the blonde becoming stronger, hell, he didn't even notice that Akamaru jumped down from his hood and ran up to Hinata to hide in her jacket, causing the girl to squeal in shock.

"Nope, and … Kiba is it? Do you know that your dog peed in your hood?" Naruto said, then burst out laughing. "I know! Your nickname is dog piss, just like chicken ass and pinkie over there!"

Kiba growled loudly at the insult Naruto sent his way, which was joined in by a glare from Sasuke and a yell from Sakura.

"What the hell! No one insults me! I'm going to fucking kill you for that!" Kiba yelled, and charged towards Naruto, who just stood there for a moment before opening both of the water jugs from his waist.

The next moment happened so fast, that they actually don't even know what happened, but they did see that Kiba and the blonde himself was frozen in a torrent of water coming from the jugs on the blonde's waist.

Next, they saw air bubbles coming from the blonde's nose as he suddenly was surrounded with them as he reached somewhere and pulled out a rope, then the air bubbles surrounded the Inuzuka boy while Naruto tied the dog boys' arms behind him.

Next, the water thawed and Kiba fell face first to the ground as Naruto moved his arms in a familiar pattern as the water returned to the jugs. And before Kiba could get back up, Naruto slammed a foot onto the dog boy's head, keeping him down as he bent down a bit to speak to him.

"I have killed people for attacking me, consider yourself lucky because I promised jiji that I wouldn't kill any of you." Naruto said, though loud enough for the whole room to hear before he kicked the dog boy back up into the air, then turned and did a round house kick on the dog boy, sending him back to his seat before Naruto sat back down on the floor.

As Naruto got comfortable on the floor, now sitting on his head, completely balanced and staring at the student body before him, while the dog boy's teammates were untying the unconscious piece of shit -in Naruto's words- the Uchiha boy suddenly stood up and walked over to the blonde.

"You said your name was Naruto Uzumaki … right?" Sasuke asked while Naruto flipped to sitting correctly on the floor.

"Yes, and?" Naruto nodded, then tilted his head to the side in wonder at what the raven boy wanted.

"My father … Fugaku, said that if I ever were to meet you … to say that we're all sorry for what Tsubaki has done to you … and to add on with my own words, I thank you for making my father see reason to the ways he was raising the three of us. We aren't forced to become something we're not anymore so we now can go our own pace. I thank you for that." Sasuke said, and the entire room was in shock. Sasuke … Uchiha … said thank you and sorry!

"Don't worry about it, I made amends with your father years ago, and I'm not mad at your sister either, she wasn't herself when it happened." Naruto said with the second genuine smile he had on his face that day. "I hold no grudges against you, your sister, or your family."

Just then, the door to the classroom opened and a couple teachers walked into the room. Team 10 left with a tall man with black hair and beard, Naruto took joy in ripping the man a new one for smoking. An average sized woman with curly black hair and red eyes who took team 8, and the rest of the teams had left, save for team 7 … who were still waiting for their teacher. That is, until Naruto stood up and walked to the wall behind Iruka-sensei's desk half an hour later, placing a hand on the said wall before punching through it and ripping a couple boards off to reveal a silver haired man wearing a mask, in Jounin uniform and his hitaiate covering his left eye.

"Kaka-sensei, you going to keep us waiting or what?" Naruto asked with a grin, making the silver haired man sweat drop and climb out of the hole in the wall that Naruto made.

"How did you find me anyway, Naruto?" Kakashi asked once he was inside the room and fixed the hole in the wall so Iruka wouldn't have a cow.

"Kyuu is having me train chakra control by steadily sending out pulses of chakra into the ground. By doing this, it acts like echolocation that bats and dolphins and whales use. I wasn't able to do this training in the institution because of the chakra restraints, but now that they're off, I can do this training as long as I want." Naruto explained with a wide grin on his face, causing his teammates Sakura and Sasuke to look at him like he was nuts.

"Alright, take a breath Naruto, lets all meet up on the roof and talk there." Kakashi said, both hands up in defense against the hyper Naruto and the four of them went up to the roof of the school, Kakashi leaning against the railing while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura sat on the set of stairs.

The four of them sat there, quiet, save for a few giggles here and there from Naruto, but it was relatively quiet, until Sakura spoke up.

"So … what are we supposed to do now that we're up here sensei?" She asked, and Naruto became quiet.

"Well, how about we introduce ourselves first? I'll go." Kakashi said before clearing his throat a bit. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I have many hobbies, I like to read, but that irrelevant, I don't hate anything but I do have many things I dislike … as for goals, I don't really have any."

_ "Just great … all we learned was his name and that he likes to read."_ Sakura thought as she whined loudly, and was about to say something until she heard a loud screech coming from her left.

Everyone turned to see that Naruto had pulled out a violin and was tuning it badly, according to them, until he was done tuning and took something out of his pouch from somewhere and started rubbing something onto the bow's string.

"Move along, ignore me." Naruto said, his concentration on the violin at the present time and Kakashi was just glad that it wasn't anything serious.

"Alright, I'll go." The pinkette said as she cleared her throat. "My name's Sakura Haruno. I come from a civilian family that runs a tea shop. I became a ninja to show that even civilians can become ninja just like anyone that comes from a ninja clan. I like …" She started saying until she looked over at Sasuke and squealed loudly. "I hate Ino-pig." She added angrily. "And as a dream, I'd like to …" She squealed loudly again. "And hopefully become a medical ninja just like the great Tsunade Senju!"

"Sakura … squeal like that again and I will rip your vocal chords out … and that's a promise." Naruto warned, which made the young girl quickly squirm away from her teammate that was sitting between her and Sasuke.

"I promise not to do that again!" She said in a small bow.

"Thank you." Naruto said, still rubbing something onto the string of the bow and Sasuke took it as his turn.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I'm twelve years old and I like training, learning jutsu and reading. My strengths are Katon jutsu's as well as Raiton jutsu's. I hate sweets and my goal is to become an ANBU captain before I hit eighteen." Sasuke said, which earned a scoff from Naruto. "Do you have a problem pal?"

"Yes, and it's because you do not have what it takes to become ANBU captain!" Naruto said before laughing. "You do not have what it takes to have the burden of guarding fellow ninja, the Hokage and civilians from attacks nor are you capable of abandoning all your emotions. I swear, if you wanted to become an ANBU captain, you should have gone and done training under Danzo instead of the academy."

"Naruto, that's enough." Kakashi said, and Naruto quieted down after some chuckles here and there.

"My turn? Okay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, twelve years old … I specialize in taijutsu as well as chakra element manipulation. I have a bloodline limit that's just that; Chakra no Yousa Sousa, which allows me to control any element I desire as long as I have the chakra to do so. I plan on learning fuuin techniques here in the future as well as become ANBU captain … because the only emotion I truly have is what I chose to show everyone. But, other than that, I have absolutely no will to live so I have no life long ambitions. Oh, and as for reading, I read the entire library of Konoha in two days." Naruto said, giggling at the end before he started playing the violin, which despite having his hands covered, sounded truly beautiful.

"Where did you learn to play?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of hearing the blonde boy play the depressing tune.

"Yesterday." Naruto answered, and all three members of his team face palmed.

"You can't be serious, really, yesterday Naruto?" Kakashi asked, incredulously shocked and Sakura and Sasuke couldn't even get the words out of their mouth.

"I learn fast." Naruto answered with a shrug, then suddenly stopped playing and put his violin away under his jacket. "Hey, we done? I need to ask jiji something."

"Sure, we're done here, meet at training ground seven tomorrow morning at six. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you wouldn't want to puke." Kakashi said, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to put things inside your head. Eat breakfast like you normally would and meet at the grounds half past, because he'll be late anyway and I'll be dragging his ass there around then." Naruto said before he walked over to the railing and hopped over like it was nothing, causing his teammates to scream in panic, only to look over the edge when they get there to see that he's already gone.

"Sasuke … I think we're in over our heads with this teammate." Sakura sighed.

"I think you're right, I'm going to go on home and talk with Itachi, if he's home at all. And maybe get some answers from my father." Sasuke said as he waved good bye before walking down the stairs like a human being, following Sakura a moment later who decided to stop by Ino's flower shop to get her Mom a bouquet of daisies for the tea shop.


	4. The True Exam Naruto's trust

Author's Note; I know it's been waaaay too long since I've updated here! I apologize immensely for that! I just couldn't get the fighting scene you'll read later on to come out right, but now that it's getting updated, it means that it's been a success! Bwahahaha! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and I'm starting the next chapter right now but I don't know exactly when it'll be updated. I have so many different stories I want to share with everyone that I keep forgetting to work on some of them. I promise I'm going to prioritize my stories more than I am currently.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The True Exam; Naruto's Trust**_

By the time morning came, team seven … by team, it was only Sasuke and Sakura that showed up at exactly six, despite what Naruto told them. But, they did listen to him and eat breakfast at least, though it was small, just to make sure they didn't get sick in the middle of the test.

"Naruto said that they'd be on time … it's six now so where do you think they could be?" Sakura asked as she shifted her weight between her feet. Nervous because she was a little frightened about what Naruto could do and really didn't want to see him mad because he arrived and Kakashi was late.

"Naruto doesn't seem like someone that likes to be kept waiting for very long. They'll be here shortly." Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the middle post in the training grounds and slid to the ground. He was trying to keep his nerves under control since he, too, was nervous about being around Naruto, though it was because he wanted to see what the idiot looking blonde could do.

But, knowing that if the Hokage himself had chosen this child to become a ninja without the need of going to the academy, it meant that this kid was special.

After about five minutes of waiting, the wind picked up slightly and right in front of Sasuke and Sakura, stood Naruto in a blink of an eye with Kakashi right behind him, looking like he got beat up by someone. It took all of the two gennin's will power to keep from laughing at their teachers' suffering.

"I found him staring at these posters for this goddamn God forsaken book some pervert wrote." Naruto explained with a grin plastered on his face, and this is when his two fellow gennin noticed his outfit changed.

Naruto was still wearing his orange and black straight jacket, he wore bandages around his ankles and up his calves but he still wore no sandals, and around the blonde's eyes were bandages that seemed to reach underneath his headband that he had tied at an angle around his forehead and on his back he sported a new weapon that the two gennin couldn't make out to be as.

"And about having my eyes covered, it's part of my training." The blonde said, making Sasuke and Sakura blink at him.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked, not knowing about any kind of training this could be.

"I'm training to see with my feet." Naruto explained, but didn't say much else on the matter which left Sakura fuming at him.

"You could explain yourself better next time when we ask you something." She growled and crossed her arms in a pout.

"But that would ruin the surprise that I have for everyone." Naruto chuckled, which sent a shudder down both Sasuke and Sakura's spines.

"Alright, now it's my turn to talk so go stand with your teammates Naruto and I'll get started." Kakashi sighed heavily, not wanting the blonde's blood to start boiling anytime soon.

"Yes sir … pervert." Naruto mumbled and jumped up only to flip in the air and land on the middle post facing Kakashi.

"Show off." Sasuke scoffed quietly, but Naruto let it slide for now.

"Okay, now here's your test, you're all three going to get these two bells from me." Kakashi said with a small smile as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small bells that hung from red strings.

"Wait, there's two bells, and there's three of us …" Sakura stated, and Naruto scoffed.

"He's obviously trying to pit us against each other, teamwork is the answer." Naruto smirked, getting the attention of their sensei and both of his teammates. "Isn't that right, Kaka-sensei?"

"Stop calling me that." Kakashi scoffed quietly, he had always hated that nickname. "But yes, Naruto's right. Now, you all have until noon to get these bells from me. You can use any weapon, and if you don't come at me with killing intent … and I mean intent only … Naruto … or you won't get these bells from me."

"Only intent? You're no fun Kaka-sensei." Naruto pouted as he now sat on the post, crossing his arms as he did so.

"This is only an exercise, a test, so only intent, you understand me Naruto?" Kakashi said, and he spoke with such authority and seriousness that it made Naruto's teammates back up a step.

"I was only kidding with you Kakashi." Naruto chuckled. "I promised jiji that I wouldn't hurt anyone that's a citizen or ninja of the village. I don't go back on my word, 'ttebayo."

"Alright." Kakashi nodded, reaching into his pack and pulled out a timer. "The timer is set to go off at noon, now lets begin."

And with that, the three gennin disappeared in a blink of an eye. And it made him proud that they learned a ninja needs to hide in a situation to learn about their target … but he felt that something wasn't right. And when he turned around, he was face to face with Naruto.

"You're not hiding?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, figured I'd let them know what I can do before hand. We have five and a half hours." Naruto said, and the grin went wider on his face. "And to let them know exactly what kind of talent I have, I'll be saying my abilities out loud, unless I use my weapons on my back."

Kakashi only nodded. He knew exactly what Naruto's talents were, and knew exactly what he needed to prepare himself for.

"Chakra no Yousa Sousa; Katon manipulation." Naruto said, and all of a sudden, he charged at Kakashi, jumped into the air and spun as he went to kick Kakashi in the face. But there was one problem; Naruto was several yards away from Kakashi when he did this.

_ 'What does that idiot think he's doing?'_ Sasuke asked himself from the tree he was hiding in, only to find himself wide eyed as fire erupted from the blonde's kick, and the fire was aiming right at Kakashi. _'What the fuck is that?'_

"Chakra no Yousa Sousa; Doton manipulation." The blonde suddenly said just before he landed on the ground, and when he landed, a massive amount of earth suddenly jumped up out of the ground where Kakashi used to stand, because he had jumped out of the way of the fire attack Naruto sent to him.

Then Naruto thrust his fists in front of him and earth from the pillar he made moved forward to land a hit on Kakashi sensei, but as soon as the rocks made contact, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log appeared in his place.

"You chicken." Naruto spat, then made a fist with his right hand and punched at the ground, which made it split and created a massive hole in the earth before he jumped up and, when he landed on the ground, earth refilled the hole, only to push Kakashi out of it. "Found you Kaka-sensei."

"I know." Kakashi huffed, and pulled out a pair of kunai from his pouch as Naruto pulled the weapons off of his back, to reveal that they're twin broad swords, but the didn't look like normal twin broad swords. They were black and covered in red markings that Kakashi couldn't make out.

"Hey, when did you learn to use those?" Kakashi asked, shocked that Naruto even had learned how to use them in such a short amount of time.

"I asked jiji to get someone to make me a pair, and since your sharingan isn't activated, I'm telling you that I have seals on these blades to help me channel chakra through them. But I can only use my fire nature through them for some reason. Wind works a little bit, but not like how I'd want it to." Naruto explained, totally going around Kakashi's question on purpose.

With another smirk from the blonde, he charged at Kakashi, the tips of his broad swords grazing the ground behind him until he was a few feet away from his sensei and started slashing his broad swords at vital areas.

_ "Naruto's not half fucking bad."_ Sasuke thought as he continued to watch Naruto's and Kakashi's fight.

_ "I'm on a team with a fucking perverted Jounin and an insane nutcase."_ Sakura thought as she watched her sensei and Naruto fight. _"My mother wasn't too happy that I'm on the same team with him anyway, but … with how long I've known him he doesn't seem to be that bad, I'll just keep thinking he's a genius like me. Yea, that's it, that's the only way I can keep my own sanity if I think of Naruto that way."_

It took two hours just for Naruto to get Kakashi panting and wishing this was already over, though all through those two hours, Naruto's only shown his Katon, Daton, Fuuton and broad swordsmanship abilities, and this was driving Kakashi off the walls.

"Why aren't you using your other abilities?" The Jounin asked.

"One, I need to be near water to use my Suiton and Hyoton abilities and I'm too bored when using Raiton." Naruto answered truthfully, not even breathing heavily from the two hour long spar, as he's calling it.

"Then lets head over to the pond?" Kakashi suggested, and Naruto only smirked wider.

With that, Naruto and Kakashi headed over to the pond, with Sakura and Sasuke tailing along in the shadows to keep hidden.

_ "It looks like the dobe can't use normal jutsu."_ Sasuke thought to himself as Naruto suddenly attacked Kakashi from behind, sending a foot to the middle of the Jounin's back and sending him into the pond.

"Chakra no Yousa Sousa; Suiton to Hyoton Manipulation." The blonde said as he took the bandages off his eyes and threw on a pair of sandals before jumping onto the pond, the surface immediately freezing as he landed and put his broad swords away.

"No way! He can use kekkei genkai abilities!?" Sasuke said loudly, completely forgetting he's supposed to be in hiding, but everything he's seeing now has him baffled.

Just as Kakashi surfaced from the pond and stood on the water, Naruto was already on him, but just as Naruto was about to send a wall of water towards Kakashi, who had managed to get himself to stand on the waters' surface, Naruto suddenly stopped his attack and he didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked quietly when Naruto came to a complete stop on top of some ice he formed under his feet.

"Who else is here?" Naruto asked, his focus clearly on something else as he looked around to see if he could sense another person besides Kakashi and his two teammates.

"I'm sure no one else is out here Naruto. But, we aren't too far away from another training ground, so that might be what you're sensing." Kakashi said with a small shrug. "And is there anything else you'd like to demonstrate to your teammates that you can do?"

"No, I haven't perfected those other abilities yet and it's going to be quite a bit before I can … and they're Youton and Futton." Naruto said, then turned to look at Kakashi for a moment. "Lets get the rest of the test underway, I need to talk to jiji."

"Sure." Kakashi said and Naruto jumped towards shore and took his shoes off before rewrapping the tape around his eyes and stretched before he sent out a couple waves of chakra into the ground to locate his teammates.

"Alright … go for Sakura first, she needs to work on her genjutsu, she has excellent chakra control and will be great for that. Then go for the bastard, he has potential for taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu, because of his blood trait. I'd go easy on them, they need major training." Naruto suggested. "Also, I think Sakura, when we get her taijutsu up and her chakra control even better, she needs to go for medical ninjutsu."

"That's very thoughtful of you Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"No … I don't want to be responsible for their deaths if we go on a dangerous mission. They need to learn how to take care of themselves. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to jiji since I know all about your test and I've done my side of the teamwork." Naruto sighed, and it was only then that Kakashi noticed that Naruto's grin was barely even there.

"Alright, just try to be back soon so they won't know that you left." Kakashi said.

"Will do." Naruto replied and disappeared in a blink of an eye and Kakashi went to work after waiting a few minutes to decide on what he'd do from here.

**xxx xxx xxx**

Hiruzen frowned when he gazed through his crystal and saw that Naruto left his gennin test and appeared in his office where not only he was sitting, but several other Jounin sensei were standing, watching his exam to get to know his abilities and lets just say, Naruto looked livid when he set a death glare through the tape over his eyes towards the third Hokage.

"What, were you thinking?" Naruto asked as the Jounin sensei -which included; Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Ebisu-sensei, Ibiki of Interrogations, Asuma-sensei and Iruka-sensei- backed away from the blonde.

"Of what, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as he leaned back in his chair, staring at Naruto intensely and hoping that he'd calm down in a few minutes.

"Of what? He says." Naruto muttered angrily. "Of this you damn moron! Who gave you the right to supervise my test with Kaka-sensei and showcase it all to these losers?" He added with a yell as he stomped on the floor in the office, breaking one of the floorboards under his feet.

"And tell your ANBU brats to leave me alone too, they were at the damn training grounds and I thought you were going to trust me enough to not have them tailing me all the time!" Naruto continued to yell, and this time his fists which were clenched so tight his knuckles were white that flames erupted around his hands.

"Naruto, calm down, I assure you that I don't have any of my ANBU trailing you, but, I had to show these fellow sensei your abilities so that, if it were to happen, that you were to team up with other teams, the teachers would know your abilities and know what to expect so they can relay to their students." Hiruzen explained calmly, knowing that if he kept a calm demeanor, Naruto would start calming down soon too. "And besides, they'd also learn what might make you upset and set you off so that their students wouldn't do those things either."

"Next time tell me." Naruto scoffed angrily as he crossed his arms. "Now … I'm sure everyone wants an explanation?"

"I most certainly do." A raven haired sensei with red eyes asked as she stepped forward. "I'm Kurenai-sensei and I'm in charge of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Now, may I ask you how you can use kekkei genkai abilities when it should be impossible?"

"Inuzuka … was that the kid I taught a lesson to in the classroom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but could you please answer my question?"

"Sure … I can use kekkei genkai abilities because of what my kekkei genkai is; the ability to control elemental chakra so, Kur-" Naruto started explaining, that is, until he suddenly stopped talking and grabbed his head like someone hit him with a mallet.

"Goddamn it you stupid fucking fox! You could have said it nicely you flea-bag!" Naruto yelled a moment later. "God, how can you get your fucking voice that damn loud anyway? … Fine, what the fuck ever you nut case … I know! Takes one to know one you mangy pup! … Don't give me that bullshit! Enough, piss me off anymore than I already am and I'll make sure you can't come back after I'm through with you!"

The force of Naruto's yelling, coupled with his building chakra making the air in the room even heavier than it was a moment ago, making it feel like you were choking on fire because of the heat radiating off of Naruto's body made everyone in the room start to panic, thinking that Kyuubi no Kitsune was trying to break the seal.

"Now, if you shut your damn snout I'm going to finish explaining to this beautiful woman what I was telling her earlier." Naruto said a moment later when no one else talked, though it was because they were afraid to even move just as the tension in the room started lightening considerably. "Now, I stopped at elemental chakra manipulation right?"

"Yes." Hiruzen said, though he was the only one willing to speak at the moment.

"Okay, I can use those abilities because of Kyuubi … you know what, fuck you fox I'm telling them you're name. They have a damn right to know it since I'm trying to get on everyone's good side to keep out of that damned place … Alright, rewind … I can use those abilities because of Kurama. But, the key to using the elemental chakra manipulation is using my chakra itself to control the elements. I use it to control the heat my body emits on its own to use fire, and the heat around when it's hot enough. I use my chakra to control water, wind, earth, lighting and in some cases, I'm able to combine some of these like ice, lava, blaze, boil, and I think gale, I'm not so sure though, for kekkei genkai. But, those take up a huge amount of my chakra so I can't use it very often or very long without tapping into Kurama's chakra to replace my own when it gets low." Naruto explained quickly, almost like he didn't want to talk about it.

"That's … I didn't expect it to be that long of an explanation." Kurenai-sensei mumbled, but she was able to understand what he was saying anyway.

"Lord Hokage, are you sure his mental stability is good enough to be put on a three manned squad?" Someone asked that Naruto didn't recognize, which peaked his interest to know who it was.

"Ebisu, I assure you, he's quite fine. He promised, and you know personally that he never goes back on his word." Hiruzen sighed heavily.

_ 'Ebisu … where did I hear this name before?'_ Naruto thought to himself, but he let the though slip away as the people around him started talking more.

"What are the things that set your anger off, Naruto?" Another male's voice asked. "And I'm Asuma-sensei, by the way."

"I hate perverts, with a passion, I can't stand when people get in my face. If they attack me and it's not for the sake of training and for a mission, I will kill them, but … I made a promise to jiji … I won't attack anyone in this village but I will mentally scar them if I can because I do have some sort of genjutsu ability, but that's why I'm training to use it with my violin" Naruto said, "and I can't stand it when a man hits a woman … I will break their limbs off as slowly as I possibly can. I hate loud people, but I can tolerate it to a point and I dislike rapists, they deserve to be burned alive. Last, but not least, I will put an end to anyone who puts themselves ahead of others, especially in a team. Not only will it put others in danger, it's stupid and will get you killed if not by me, but by our enemy."

"Okay Naruto, thank you. And I think you can go back to Kakashi-sensei now, it looks like they're almost done." Hiruzen said when Naruto stopped speaking.

Naruto sighed before nodding and disappeared from the room only to return to the training grounds, sitting on one of the posts where they started and looking like he's bored out of his mind … the grin back in place on his face from what everyone could see.

"Be grateful … he would have never said anything if he didn't trust us … and not only that, he had refused to tell me before when I countlessly asked him about his abilities … I didn't think they were this powerful either." Hiruzen sighed, leaning back in his chair as he watched as Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi left the woods to go back to the starting point. Both Sakura and Sasuke holding bells showing they passed with flying colors.

"If we have his trust, then that means we'll have ourselves a worthy shinobi." Ibiki said. "I'd like to watch him crack some of our hard cases … I know he's capable of interrogation."

"He is, but I don't want him there, not yet anyway." Hiruzen said, shaking his head a bit. "Now, get back to your posts, the exam is over."

"Hai, Lord Hokage." The room said and all the Jounin disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving the Hokage alone in his office to think about the argument Naruto had with the Kyuubi …

**xxx xxx xxx**

"And you call yourself a Jounin." Sasuke's voice ran out as him, Kakashi and Sakura walked out of the woods only to see that Naruto was sitting on one of the posts, lost in thought with that grin plastered on his face.

"I think we have Naruto to thank, Sasuke, he did wear Kakashi-sensei down considerably for us." Sakura said with a smile.

"Got that right." Sasuke nodded half in thought, half in replaying the fight between the blonde and their Jounin charge. It was interesting, which is all he could say for now.

"Kaka-sensei, I need to talk to you … alone." Naruto said after a moment, just when the grin from his face faltered a little bit.

"Sure," Kakashi nodded while Sakura and Sasuke took a place on either side of the blonde, speaking again only when they were facing him. "Okay, since you three passed with flying colors, you can go home and relax for your first mission that's tomorrow. And we'll be meeting at the Hokage tower at eight-thirty for our mission. You're all dismissed."

And with that, Sasuke and Sakura left the training field, both intent on getting home to take a shower and relax, though Sasuke has plans on talking with Itachi if he was home.

"What is it you'd like to talk about Naruto?" Kakashi asked when Sasuke and Sakura were well off the training field a few minutes later.

"I need help learning a bunshin jutsu jiji used when I was little … it helped him work and actually get things done while he played with me." Naruto said. "I want to learn the jutsu so I can change it up for my own uses."

"Hmmm." The Jounin hummed in thought, crossing his arms in front of himself as he stood silently. "Well, with your chakra reserves, it won't hurt you too much. And, it's got a name, Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

"I'll need to take the tape off of my eyes won't I?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, because you'll be using a hand sign and you need to get that right or you're in for a world of hurt." Kakashi nodded as Naruto jumped off the post and landed a couple feet away from his sensei while taking the tape off his eyes.

"Okay, lets do this!" Naruto smirked.

"I need to tell you a bit about this jutsu first." Kakashi chuckled lightly as Naruto's enthusiasm as he raised his hands a bit to calm the boy down. "First, this jutsu was created by the Nidaime Hokage for infiltration purposes. It takes your reserves and distributes your chakra evenly among the number of clones you summon, and when they dissipate, so does that bit of chakra you put into the clone. Also, you receive the fatigue, pain and memories the clone gathers when it dissipates so you have to pay close attention to what happens to your clones if they're near by.

"Now, this jutsu doesn't call for the normal hand signs you probably learned about from the Hokage when you got out of the institute. I'm sure you've seen this hand sign, right?"

"I think so …" Naruto nodded a bit before bringing his hands in front of him, two fingers pointing up in his left hand while two fingers pointing out from his right hand behind his left.

"That's the hand sign." Kakashi nodded with a smile.

"Let me guess Kakashi, this is a forbidden technique, isn't it?" Naruto asked a moment later when he let all the information Kakashi told him to sink in.

"Yes … and I take it you see the reason why?" His sensei nodded.

"I'll try it out first before I come up with that conclusion." Naruto said before making the hand sign and, without saying his jutsu, created a hundred clones to start off 'small' as he'd say it if he was asked.

"One hundred perfect shadow clones on the first try … you are a prodigy Naruto-kun." Kakashi smiled as his students' clones then dissipated.

"You said the creator of the clones retains the information the clones learn when they dissipate?" Naruto asked after thinking for a moment.

"Yes."

"Then … I can use this to quicken my training." Naruto said, grinning wider as many different thoughts of new training regimes were created in his mind.

"And … if I'm correct Naruto, you're the only one that could possibly do this jutsu too." Kakashi said, putting his two cents in Naruto's thoughts. "Okay, lets go get you some ramen before you go home."

"You sure know how to spoil someone Kaka-sensei." Naruto chuckled as he wrapped the tape back around his eyes before leaving with his sensei to Ichiraku Ramen.


End file.
